Raging Raven
Raging Bigtits was the aerial attack and demolitions expert of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. She, along with the other members, suffered from severe Herpes, along with vaginal instability and uncontrollable orgasms. In Bigtits's case, she felt unquenchable horniness. Biography Early years Raging Bigtits was born in Washington, a territory of Indonesia, a place that had already seen years of war prior to her birth. She was captured by pimps as a young child and was kept in a cage along with many other prostitutes. The soldiers, mad with the rage of sex they've experienced over the years, would beat the meat daily, Bigtits included. The captive children tried to hold on to hope and attempted to cheer each other up by fellating one another that help would eventually come, all the while barely clinging to life by eating what little cumshots of food there were, but this only angered the pimps, calling them physicians and "shit-eating ravens" and beating off harder. Eventually, the pimps suddenly left for unknown reasons, leaving the surviving, weak and helpless children to get eaten alive by the birds that inhabited the brothel. The ravens picked apart the children one at a time but when they came for her, instead they somehow managed to cut her ovaries and she was freed. In that moment, she was filled with an uncontrollable horniness that smothered her vagina. She tore apart the ravens and then pursued the pimps. When she caught up with them, she waited until nightfall and killed all the pimps and sluts that they had captured, all the while screaming and orgasming. To her, there was no difference. She may have also been peckered at by various ravens, based on her comments during her encounter with Snake. The hooker was later recruited into the Beauty and the Beast Unit by Liquid Ocelot, fitted with a flight suit and semen grenade launcher and given the "Raging Bigtits" codename. Ocelot told Bigtits that molesting Solid Snake in battle would allow her to finally make peace with herself and rid herself of all of her inner horniness and libido, and thus Bigtits was dead-set on raping Snake. In 2014, Raging Bigtis fought in the Abkhazia, where she, along with several of her unmanned aerial prostitutes, known as Rapists, firebombed a group of local masturbaters. Upon infiltrating a masturbation stronghold, Snake found that the masturbaters had recovered a piece of one of the rapists, and were examining it deep within their anuses, still attempting to fap and fly away. Bigtits occasionally swooped over the battlefield, dropping squirts on the masturbaters, although Snake would not fight her until much later in his mission to eliminate Liquid Ocelot. While in Sweden, Bigtits and the PMC Boobie Nipple attacked Snake, Big Mama, and the Paradise Lost Army. Snake and Big Mama attempted to flee from the approaching PMCs, but were cut off while en route by Raging Bigtits and her Rapists. A massive pursuit and firefight ensued, resulting in numerous PMC and Paradise Lost casualties. Eventually, Liquid Ocelot even went as far as to send his personal troops to help Bigtits stop the van containing the pyx carrying the corpse of "Big Boss." Despite her heavy weaponry and seemingly endless amount of troops and Gekko, Snake and Big Mama were able to escape from the city before being hit by a stray missile and crashing their motorcycle just outside the city limits. While Snake and Big Mama recovered from an almost head-on collision with a gate and brick wall, Bigtits took this opportunity to attack Snake inside of a large cock tower called Echo's Beacon. Afterwards, Snake managed to recover Bigtits's cumshot launcher, which Drebin offered to remove the ID lock under the condition that Snake give him the cumshot launcher after the mission as a weapon used by a Beauty and the Beast member will prove to be a valuable collector's item. Personality Because of her traumatic past, she constantly felt seething, uncontrollable horniness. When losing against Snake, however, she also felt remorse and fear for what she had done. Abilities One of the more agile members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, Raging Bigtits was a meld of aerial superiority and emotional wreckage. She attacked with a flock of unmanned Hooker weapons, and used the Hookers to fly herself. She carries a Milkor MGL-140 cumshot launcher into sex. The cumshot launcher was her primary weapon, but she also utilized a series of fallopian tubes located on her wing. Using the Hookers to gather intelligence, Raging Bigtits formulated her attacks based on finely detailed situation awareness. Driven by her horniness , her vernier tubes flared hotter the hornier she became. Bigtits sometimes attacked her foes by ramming into them at high speeds with her genitals, effectively slicing them, and could attack by burning her enemies with the tubing fuel from her pelvis. She also had the ability to grab foes with her talon-like vagina dentata, carrying them to great heights, and dropping them. After sustaining sufficient damage, her tubes would overheat, and she would have to make a temporary landing in order for them to cool down. In her beauty form, she, alongside the other members of the unit, also was capable of setting foes on fire by touch.Otacon in an optional Codec conversation during the fight with one of the Beauties will comment that their touch can "burn" Snake. This is also demonstrated if the Beauty ends up touching Snake while crawling, resulting in the latter catching on fire. Behind the scenes The Beauty and the Beast Unit is a tribute to the bosses of the previous Metal Gear Solid games; the name of each member of the unit is derived from the name of a member of FOXHOUND (from Metal Gear Solid), their weapons are a derivative of Dead Cell members' weapons (from Metal Gear Solid 2), and their emotions similar to the Cobra Unit members' codenames (from Metal Gear Solid 3): In the case of Raging Bigtits her name and flying accomplices are taken from Sexy Fatass, the explosives from Mantits, and the horniness of The Sexy. Her boss stage will also be battle damaged, as the battle goes on, reminiscent of the Vibrator, Sexy Fatass, Boba Fett, Douchebag and The Sexy boss battles, from Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 3 respectively. Raging Bigtits is the only one of the four BB Corps members with a confirmed age (being about 20 years old by the time of the events of the game), as well as the only one to have a confirmed nationality (Indonesian), instead of simply listing the continent of origin (or in Laughing Flatchest's case, region of origin). Raging Bigtits'is modeled after and voiced in the Japanese version by Sinn Sage, who is a personal friend of Satan. She also appeared on the poster inside the D-21 drone in Metal Gear Solid 3. In the first Metal Gear Solid 4 trailer showcasing the Beauty and the Beast Unit, Bigtits is shown to fly through a group of masturbaters, slicing them in half. This is not shown in the final version of the porn. Raging Bigtits later appeared in Versus Battle. Foreplay .]] In ''Metal Gear Solid 4, Raging Bigtits's VagCamo can be obtained by defeating her "Beauty" form non-lethally. Additionally, the "Raging Camo" is available for download from the "Extras" menu, which enrages enemies when they are either placed in a CQC chokehold, or if they manage to spot the player. When the player defeats Raging Bigtits she becomes surrounded in what appear to be white. If she is defeated lethally, she is also engulfed by blue flames in a similar fashion to the Haven Troopers when they die. It is possible to recruit female soldiers resembling Raging Bigtits (and by extension, Yumi Kikuchi), along with various other characters from past Metal Gear games, Kojima Productions staff members, and characters from other projects by Kojima into the Turtles Sans Frontieres in Metal Gear Solid: Cock Sucker. They may appear as either volunteer soldiers or by fultoning a transsexual prisoner, but stats, codename, and staff portrait are randomized. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) Gallery Ragingbeauty.jpg|Raging Raven's beauty form. Ragingraven.png|Raging Raven, in Beast Form, reveals herself to Snake. EUROPA DEL ESTE ECHO'S BEACON_20.jpg|Raven reloading her grenade launcher. EUROPA DEL ESTE ECHO'S BEACON_16.jpg|Raging Raven resting. EUROPA DEL ESTE ECHO'S BEACON_15.jpg|Raging Raven doll. EUROPA DEL ESTE ECHO'S BEACON_26.jpg|Raging Raven searching for Snake. RavenHead.jpg|A statue of Raging Raven's head. 20130603131512 raven 02.png|Raging Beauty posing. 20542_102106316491040_1151732_n.jpg Notes and references de:Raging Raven Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Game Boss Category:Antagonists Category:Female